


Time Between Wolf-Dog Prince and Moonlover

by NaomiRebekah



Series: Moon Lovers: Remembrance [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (Korea TV), Time Between Dog and Wolf, 달의 연인-보보경심 려 | Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, I love the Character of Kay from TBDW, If you've seen as many LJG dramas as I have --you'll spot the homages..., Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiRebekah/pseuds/NaomiRebekah
Summary: Gwangjong wakes up in the body of his 25 year old self in Busan, 2009.His last memories are of him on his death bed in palace after a lonely reign as king of unified Goryeo for more than 20 yearsHe has no concept of the modern day Korea.He is told his name is Kai, and that he is the lieutenant in an international crime syndicate.He's been a coma for a month since he drove a car off a dock and into the bay, sustaining several gunshots and a few head wounds during a shoot out with a rival gang.He grew up on the streets of Bangkok as a street fighter.This fanfic will follow Wang So/Kai through his learning to cope with the demons that still haunt him of his past life and the struggle to adapt to his new life in modern day Korea.Alone.
Relationships: Hae Soo | Go Ha Jin/Wang So | Fourth Prince, Kai/Go Ha Jin
Series: Moon Lovers: Remembrance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801552
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Writer's Notes/Thoughts + Chapter One Preview

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already picked up the massive homage already made in the title/summary of this fanfic, I will be following some of the events in Time Between Dog and Wolf (I highly recommend it --if you haven't already seen it). And instead of Lee Soo Hyun losing his memories of being a NIS agent and fully becoming Kay --I having Kay already be a member of the gang. (Don't worry I'm not going to love-triangle it out with Ari somehow mixed in there --I personally hated her character in TBDW, so if anything she'll only remind So/Kai of Yeon Hwa) After his death experience in the bay from several decent head wounds and loss of blood from a couple gun shots he loses all his memories and when he re-awakes *magical-hand-waving-of-fixing-canon-through-a-crossover-happens-here* he is Wang So transported to modern day Korea. Yes. He's confused about everything... At this point in the story he has no idea where he is (remember, he wasn't ever told when/where Hae Soo is from). Yeah... poor guy's not going to know that he's in Soo-Yah's world for a while. I am following when the drama came out... so if it's 2009... we've got some time to give you reader's various homages to other LJG dramas, one you can expect to see later on is his character from Criminal Minds. I oddly enjoyed seeing him in a non-romance drama, and since romance is probably the last thing on his mind as he's trying to adapt to this new world and he just spent 30 years married to 5 women... (Oh yeah, I'm going to bring in some actual historical events...) None of which were his person
> 
> This is not going to be a fluffy fanfic, sorry. But it will be an happy ending.
> 
> I also have no intentions of reincarnating any of the other brother's since in my understanding/interpretation, only Wang So/Go Hajin's fates were intertwined in the original eclipse, as well as none of the bros were in Go Hajin's world before she time-traveled. Also... that would just get extremely difficult to keep

The Time Between Wolf-Dog Prince and Moonlover

To start with:  
I am not a writer by a long shot (I’m just a heart broken Moonlover that finally decided to take up the standard of the fandom and write my own fanfic) —so please give me some grace when it comes to the basic dialogue that I will write for the characters. One way you could read this fanfic is to try to visualize the action as if I was re-caping episodes of a tv drama. To follow that I plan --I actually plan on making this fanfic rather episodic —as there will be jumps in time between chapters. Later when I’m old and grey and still wishing for the ageless LJG and UI to make a second season of SHR I may go back and fill in those gaps but this fanfic will primarily be a series of scenes that when connected form a story. 

I’m not going to be writing any sex scenes since those rarely happen in any Kdrama I’ve seen —however, that doesn’t mean they won’t happen. They just will happen “off-screen.” There maybe kissing —but I’m terrible at writing anything steamy as it all just sounds cheesy. There will be a use of swear words since… real life people swear… heh… all the time... 

I am not Korean, nor is Korean a language that I would say I’m fluent in. English is my first language —what I know of the Korean language comes entirely from my Korean languages classes and watching an ungodly amount of Kdrama —with subtitles. That being said I may add a few commonly known terms that fit the scene and express a concept that I can only express in Korean, but for the most part I will write everyone speaking in English.

I will try to complete some research on how the Korean military works before I write any scenes that may take place in… the military… as currently my whole knowledge of the ROK armed forces comes from Descendants of the Sun… and Korean Englishmen...

Now for a little background:  
the formation of this story began after I started thinking of how a king from the 10th century would function in a 21 century modern democratic state? How would he understand the social structure and where he fit in — especially if he wasn’t re-born apart of a wealthy and influential family. How would he know how to use a cellphone, let alone comprehend the fact that he was talking to an actual person through said cellphone. What if he never grew up knowing what a button on a cellphone screen might looked like —or that they should even tap on it? How much of modern technology would seem like it worked on magic? Even basic things that we take for granted such as running water from a tap, electricity and light switches would seem astonishing. How would someone from the 10th century describe say a hospital room if they found themselves waking up in one? How lost and confused by everything would someone be from the 10th century in modern day Seoul? This left me contemplating what life skills does does Wang So bring with him to the future? Like the skills that Go Hajin, brought with her to the palace —Hae Soo was adaptable and learned to thrive and shine in all the situations she found herself in (one of my favorite aspects of her character) She used her knowledge move up among the ranks. So using this idea I began wondering where would Wang So excel in the modern world?

\---------------------------------------------------

Preview of Chapter One...

Busan 2009

Waking up. Light. The first thought threw his head was “well... what do you know —there is an afterlife...” The bright light that shine directly into his eyes came from the ceiling. Blinking in order to clear his vision. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes and discovered his whole arm was felt as though it hadn't been moved in years. What the hell? Why was heaven so painful?! The blinding brightness seemed to make sense... but why was his whole body feeling as if he had been laying in this same position for weeks? Didn't the priests aways promise health and wholeness to their kings in their next lives (not that he ever paid them too much attention during his time as king)? Why did it feel as if every fiber of his being had been through hell. The last time he’d felt like this was the morning after he had been sent him to die on the mountain with the wolves and by shear will power me hand managed to just survive all night or perhaps... more scenes from his previous life that could be summed up as a series of fights that lead to more fights flooded his memory. He shook his head to clear it of his past shadows. Narrowing his eyes in an effort to clear his vision he struggled to sit up and get a better view of his “heaven” apparently he had managed to get himself into one of the lower heavens where muscle aches were still very present and as his entire body when urged to move, responded with the sound of cracking joints and cramped muscle twitches. At this sudden movement the annoying chirping rhythm in the background changed to a single unpleasant note... ?

Glancing down at the status of his body- What am I wearing? Lifting the smooth while sheet revealed a simple cotton jacket tied on one side in two places reaching down past his knees. While gazing at his new robe, he noticed that there were a number of "strings" that were stuck to him, including one that seemed to be in his nose?! What was th point of all these... “strings?” Why are they attached to me? Rolling his eyes to fully take in the room --no larger than a servants quarters he noted that on his left stood a.... cabinet? If you could call it that. The strangle thing was roughly shaped like a box, but flashed a series of small colorful flames and seemed to be the epicenter of a soft hum and the annoying chirping. As he contemplated this "box," he noticed that the "strings" attached to various parts of his body connected him to it. Weird. How were we so wrong about what heaven was like? A curtain hung from the ceiling on one the side of the humming box, while on the other stood a strange looking table on wheels and two chairs —one of which was occupied by a man. A man with short hair that was the color of autumn leaves... (Heaven was truly shaping up to be a whole lot stranger and yet some how more mundane than he had ever imagined it would be) The autunm-leaf-haired man seemed to be reading a thin book and was dressed in the strangest hanbok, (if you could even call it that) So had ever seen. 

So glanced back to the other side of the bed. At least these cabinets looked vaguely like the ones he had back in his rooms at the palace. There also appeared to be a desk lined up against the same wall.

“Hyung! You’re finally awake!”

“Who...who are you?!”


	2. My name is Kai?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a slightly more edited version of the preview chapter one --plus more of the chapter.... I hope you enjoy it... I'm still working out where exactly I plan on going with this fanfic but do I plan uploading more in a few days. After talking it threw with my actual writer sister --I was given a few more painful plot twisting ideas... >;} So it might end up being longer than I first planned. Yay. More LJG for everyone to enjoy.

Busan 2009

Waking up. Light. The first thought threw his head was “well... what do you know —there is an afterlife...” 

The bright light that shine directly into his eyes came from the ceiling. Blinking in order to clear his vision. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes and discovered his whole arm was felt as though it hadn't been moved in years. 

What the hell? Why was heaven so painful?! 

The blinding brightness seemed to make sense... but why was his whole body feeling as if he had been laying in this same position for weeks? Didn't the shamans and priests aways promise health and wholeness to their kings in their next lives (not that he ever paid them too much attention during his time as king)? Why did it feel as if every fiber of his being had been through hell. The last time he’d felt like this was the morning after he had been sent him to die on the mountain with the wolves and by shear will power had managed to just survive all night. His previous life that could be summed up as a series of fights that lead to more fights. 

He shook his head to clear it. Narrowing his eyes in an effort to clear his vision he struggled to sit up and get a better view of “heaven” apparently he had managed to get himself into one of the lower heavens where muscle and joint aches were still very present as when urged his body to move, it responded with the sound of cracking joints and cramped muscle twitches. At this sudden movement the annoying chirping rhythm in the background changed to a single unpleasant note... ?

Glancing down at the status of his body- What was he wearing? Lifting the smooth white sheet revealed a simple cotton jacket tied on one side in two places reaching down past his knees. While gazing at his new robe, he noticed that there were a number of "strings" that were stuck to him, including one that seemed to be in his nose?! What was the point of all these... “strings?” Why are they attached to me? 

Rolling his eyes to fully take in the room --no larger than a servants quarters he noted that on his left stood a.... cabinet? If you could call it that. The strangle thing was roughly shaped like a box but flashed a series of small colorful flames and seemed to be the epicenter of a soft hum and the annoying chirping. As he contemplated this "box," he noticed that the "strings" attached to various parts of his body connected him to it. 

Weird. 

How were we so wrong about what heaven was like? A curtain hung from the ceiling on one the side of the humming box, while on the other stood a strange looking table on wheels and two chairs —one of which was occupied by a man. A man with short hair that was the color of autumn leaves... (Heaven was truly shaping up to be a whole lot stranger and yet some how more mundane than he had ever imagined it would be) The autunm-leaf-haired man seemed to be reading a thin book and was dressed in the strangest hanbok, (if you could even call it that) So had ever seen.

So glanced back to the other side of the bed. At least these cabinets looked vaguely like the ones he’d had back at the palace. There also appeared to be a desk lined up against the same wall.

“Hyung! You’re finally awake!”

“Who...who are you?!”

“Hyung, its me —Hwa-yah!”

“Hwa-yah…?”

“We’ve known each other since our days in Thailand on the streets of Bangkok.”

“Thai-Thai…r-antd?" “What is ahh…B-bang-gogk?”

“Aisshh! Kai-hyung! Stop fucking around. You’re scarring me. Your Kai-yah, we’re in one of the largest gangs-ahh… Your a lieutenant-nim. Fuck, you’re more than a lieutenant —you’re the right arm of the Mao. Aissshh…” The man turned away tutting and swearing his breath Kai had been his ticket to the top, Mao had been planning on letting him run the Korean operation… but with this memory loss development….Aiyooo…“We were in a car chase and you were forced by the rival gang to drive your car off the dock into the bay —you hit your your head on windshield giving you that mother-fucking scar on your face.”

None of the pieces of this story made any sense. Who was Mao? What was a… car? So rubbed his face running his hands through his hair inhaling and exhaling deeply— Huh? His hair wasn’t swept up into a knot. It… was….also short. Very short, as if he’d had all his hair shaved recently…? What had happened to him? Rising wave of mixed emotions gave way to a trained instinctual calm telling him to process only the important information right now. His hair and face could wait. My name here is Kai, I was in a fight, with a… car?…where I lost my memory, but I’m in a gang, I’m the right hand man of the leader and this strange orange haired man was his personal….. eunuch? What was his relation to this man? 

“My name is Kai?” So closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “I’m a general in this gang. I recently was in a fight, where I was injured and fell in the water… where I passed out?”

“Okay. Yeah! But more of a Manager-”

“Where am I?!”

“You’re in Korea.... Busan... but you knew that...right? Assshh! What do you remember?!” This memory loss thing was turning out to be worse than he had expected… but people bounce back from these things…. right… all the tv drama’s he’d ever seen had told him that. Give it month or two, and in the right moment everything would come back.

The orange-haired eunuch fumbled with a small black square opening to revealing a small square of light.

“All I remember before waking up in this little room was that I was in the palace surrounded by my wives, and favorite children.”

“Well that’s an ominous dream hyung.” Hwa had always believed what his grandmother had told him about the importance of dreams. “Wait, what palace were you in? and you had Wives? Damn Kai to dream the way you dream…you also had favorite children?” Who had dreams like this? “Ye-ahhh— were you dreaming you were…..” Hwa, having never graduated high school threw out the first name his brain stumbled upon. “….Teajo!?”

“Not Taejo —Gwangjong. His fourth son”

“Gwa-” Hwa, scrunched up his face in thought rubbing the back of is head in an attempt to recover some lost information… he had known something about Gwa-whatever-his-name-was. Kai, had known more….perhaps this was why?…he and Kai had run a small Goryeo artwork theft in the past… “Wasn’t he the guy that started the national exam thing…?” 

So let out an exasperate huff, ”You mean the, Gwageo? It was one-”

Hwa cut him off as he continued with his feeble recounting of all the information he had on Gwangjang. “He ruled after… Taejo unified Baekje, Goguryeo and the other one…. Oh yeah! —the cunning bastard killed a number of his many brothers in order to ascend the thro-“

Hwa was unable to finish that last word as Kai had sprung out of the bed, cleanly pushing and pinning him against the cabinet. One hand twisting his arm into a painful position while other caused Hwa’s eyes bulged as he struggled to breath against the chokehold.

The EKG machine released a series of new beeps.

All of Kai’s body trembled with fury as he cupped the man’s throat in his hand against the cabinet. “I tried to save them. I promised. I promised. I wouldn’t hurt them... but... I couldn’t....too much happened... I couldn't save them…..I..I…promised he.…” His voice hoarse and cracked with emotion. Tears began to well-up in his sharp eyes as his grip on Hwa’s neck relaxed. His sharp jawline quivering with emotion on the last few words.

So out of dizziness and exhaustion from the sudden emotional outburst stumbles backward into the bed and slowly crumples to floor as the tears now start running down his face.

“Ye-ahhh! Aisshh! What are you babbling on about? Who couldn’t you save? What promise?”

The orange haired man messaged his neck while staring at the sobbing man in total befuddlement. What was it that he had said that had caused such a response? Kai had been the one to bring up… Gwa—ggahh, he would never be able to remember the name.

Hwa watched as Kai’s silent sobbing swelled into words... Aigoo.. What was he babbling on about now?

“I... never said you cou... I promised... I shou...never...let.... I never.... le….” Kai now curled up fetal position grasped fistfuls of the hospital gown that hung over his knees.

Fuck… Hwa rubbed the back of his head… if Mao found out about this… Sure he thought of him as his son, and was planning on rewarding him for saving his daughter…. but this was…. memory-loss and… madness….

——————————————————

Nodding his head as his sobs transform into a hoarse laughter. An expression of deep sorrow is traded for terrifying excuse for a smile. Exhaling deeply he leaned back against the bed frame, letting the cold metal dig into his back. Staring at general direction of the ceiling.

So. This was it? The afterlife he was sent to? One where he would be forced to relive his greatest regrets, pains and loneliness from his previous life over and over again until he was truly driven insane? Another hoarse laugh escapes his lips. 

How fitting for the animal he was… 

Well. 

They would find out what kind of animal he is. 

Kai is.

A predatory smile creases just one side of his lips as the point of his chin just barely slides to the left.

The strange man… his friend? what was his name? Ho…? Hwa. His name was Hwa. He was standing in the doorway lost in… one half of conversation? Kai smirked, Crazy bastard. He also was holding the black square thing he'd been messing off earlier…against his ear?

Inspecting the room one more time —a full length mirror catches his eye.

Standing up in order to take in a better view of himself. Kai’s shocked to find a young man staring back at him. I must be around... The age I was when I became king... But my hair is… short? 

However beyond his ridiculous hair —there it was. The scar. That all too familiar haphazard red line of isolation running down the length of his nose and onto his left cheek marking him as something to be thrown out. Forgotten about. Something not even completely human.

Absentmindedly as he done a thousand times before, he traced the red ridge replaying his most precious of memories of her hand tracing the same pathway. Her face close enough to his that he could feel her breath on his skin and the rush that given him

Those deep brown eyes knitting together in concern. Concern for him —as a human —not pity for the pain and insults the scar had given —but for the resulting loneliness. She was the first person who had truly ever seen him. With that look he had felt like a lost ship, tossed about by the sea finally coming into harbor. He had hated that look with every fiber of his being and yet he had been throughly intoxicated by it. 

Blinking his thoughts away he let his hand fell away from his face as he returned to the present. His eyes took in the rest of him. Noting even the small changes in his appearance. Pierced ears are new. He snorted at the thought of wearing bulky earrings like his brother Yo. He had often wondered on boring days in palace while sitting through one of Ji Mong’s endless lectures about planetary movements and effect they had over the changing of the seasons, if Yo actually had mother pick out his jewelry for him every morning since they always seemed to mat— his thoughts were cut short.

“Hyung! Mao-Sajangnim wants to talk to you.” Hwa held out to him the thing he’d been holding next to his ear while talking like a crazy person.

He uncertainly took the… thing. And by the silent frantic motions Hwa was making at him to hold the “thing” next to his ear —he brought the “thing” up to his ear. What was the word he kept mouthing “…Home? What?”

“Kai! You’re awake finally! I should have been there when you awoke —I owe you everything for saving my daughter.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there is the ground work for this fanfic --this is my second time attempting to write a fanfic so please me give me a lot grace in your feedbacks. :)
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
